Querella: Ley Divina
by Funny Wara
Summary: ¿Es una ley del universo que las mujeres sean mejores?... Para ser un verdadero caballero se debe saber combatir como tal (One-Shot).


La Guerra de los Sexos

…

…

…

Él era un rubio temerario, atrevido, salvaje y decidido con la que tomaba por los cuernos y llamaba vida, ella, era una peli negra intocable, inteligente, con una personalidad de piedra y una sonrisa fulminante, ambos seres mortales de invaluable actitud frente al dilema de la vida.

Él vivía cada día de su diminuta existencia muy alegre, completamente despreocupado y sin responsabilidades de más, la falta de amor si bien era presente no era un obstáculo para que el joven pudiese sonreír o pudiese burlarse del planeta entero con sus típicas expresiones, jamás pensó que una chica pudiese provocar una guerra como la que estaba viviendo…

Ella vivía horas de paz, su poca flexibilidad frente a la torpeza de la sociedad la hacía una mujer muy independiente e inteligente, además de poseer una belleza incomparable con otras chicas era bastante callada, prefería el silencio a la ignorancia, nunca tuvo en sus planes poner su mente de cabeza por un chico…

Ambos mortales con personalidades pragmáticamente opuestas solo se veían de reojo en su lugar de estudios, analizando un par de cosas de cada uno llegaron ambos a una sola resolución, por más loco que suene a la chica de cabello oscuros le parecía excitante en ocasiones la rebeldía del rubio y su particular fisionomía la cual en ocasiones no literalmente "la ponían de rodillas". Por otro lado al rubio lo enloquecían ese par de ojos donde le gustaba perderse cada vez que no entendía una clase de matemáticas, no era una cuestión física solamente, no señor, podríamos decir que al rubio le producía más confianza una persona que no fuera igual que él y que obviamente conocería a más personas con las cuales podría "relacionarse" más de la cuenta.

De esa manera la parejita se fue enamorando, ya ir a estudiar para ambos se volvió un agasajo, para el rubio cuando ella lo miraba fijamente y para la peli negra cuando él se levantaba y exponía su actitud pedante y en ocasiones torpe. Era más que evidente el gusto entre ellos dos, el mismo salón de clases (Tribunal por experiencia) así se los reconocía, pero ellos solían ser fríos al momento de interactuar este tema, no hablaban para nada.

Ni mas ni menos el tiempo decidió estamparlos cara con cara y un día en una reunión entre amigos, la chica decidió adoptar un poco de la personalidad de su amado y estampo sus labios contra los del rubio, forzando así a la naturaleza frente a la compatibilidad de las parejas… un acto simple que dio paso a una de las más comunes contiendas entre los géneros masculino y femenino.

Ya estaban juntos, el típico "uuuuu o awwww" en el salón de clases nunca faltaban así se iba desenvolviendo la historia de estos dos mortales, pero entonces comenzó lo que suele pasar en toda buena o a veces pésima relación… "choques de personalidad".

Claro que a la chica le parecían atractivos los actos torpes de su amado, pero siempre hubo, hay y habrá un límite para todo, lo mismo le pasaba al rubio, la actitud de su amada la cual siempre era fría y a veces molesta.

Entre que uno no puede y el otro no quiere empezaron los problemas de pareja. Aunque no eran compatibles químicamente la dependencia mutua había creado una relación "yoyo" como el juguete, terminan, regresan, terminan, regresan, terminan.

Y ahora entramos a un escenario que a muchos amigos y amigas les gusta pero a otros les molesta, la típica guerra de los sexos, si, es aquel momento donde el hombre y la mujer quieren estar alejado de su ex pareja pero aun así quieren que esta vea que la está pasando de maravilla, no suele durar mucho pero a veces… no acaba.

La cosa era como un juego de "ping pong" un día el rubio no hablaba y la chica reía a carcajadas con sus compañeras y al otro día era al revés, claro, existen tips, y consejos para ganar esta guerra, pero lo más usual es que el hombre siempre pierda, obviamente las mujeres tienen la ventaja en todo lo que participan o se ven involucradas.

La chica de cabellos oscuros solía atacar al rubio con una dosis letal de celos, si, abrasaba a sus compañeros, les hacía cosquillas, cosas así, mientras que el joven se quedaba impotente ante los ataques de su ex amada solo guardaba silencio, a veces le hubiese gustado gritar que se había besado ya con más de mil mujeres, los hombres por naturaleza son malos para generar este tipo de sentimientos en las mujeres pero lo que no saben es que las chicas también se vuelven locas al no tener a su hombre al lado o al ver que este no les presta ni un segundo de atención, eso se llama indiferencia y también en grandes dosis hace daño a las féminas.

Un día en reunión de amigos la chica se llevó su mejor vestimenta, y claro el chico sin poder hacer mas solo veía de lejos una muy sensual mujer la cual no podía ni siquiera desnudar con su pensamiento, eso sería renunciar a su postura y claro perdería…

Pero un día todo se acabó, el rubio le dio punto final a la guerra con una bandera blanca, las mujeres siempre quieren tener la última palabra, el rubio no le dio oportunidad y de manera matemática estratégica gano esta guerra, obviamente era un triunfo vacío porque el chico no quería ganar nada, solo le molestaba estar en contienda todos los días de estudio. Dijo en su mente "Tu amor es un periódico de ayer" ya los rumores y los comentarios de sus compañeras habían dado finalidad a esta estúpida contienda, el joven estaba harto de escuchar que ella era una cualquiera y al otro día escuchar que era una "santa", el joven se cansó de luchar, y así gano, la chica lo buscaba por cielo y tierra, pero el rubio no quería más, no quería tener en su vera a una mujer inestable, mejor dicho en esta guerra la chica se había vuelto igual que su amado a grado de torpeza tal que el rubio fue quien tomo la personalidad de la chica al final, ¿ven cómo es de completo el marco teórico del amor?, un locura, en fin la guerra acabo el joven gano y la chica se fue con una reputación terrible frente a sus compañeros, con los actos de ex amada el joven concluyo que ella tenía un alma de papel, pero no se sientan mal por el rubio, él vive feliz, si, cuando no está en su lugar de estudios, cuando esta con su familia, cuando comparte con sus amigos, así que aquí en este texto encontramos el peor enemigo de las chicas y el peor agujero donde pueden caer los hombre que realmente valen la pena, los demás son puras "chancletas".

Fin.

Soundtrack

De qué Tamaño es tu Amor – Héctor Lavoe

Periódico de Ayer – Héctor Lavoe

Si Fueras Mi Enemigo – Andrés Cepeda

Tanto la Quería – Andy & Lucas

Tocado y Hundido – Melendi

Producciones; Ljuan Funny Wara

Todos los derechos reservados.


End file.
